Viewpoint of Yami and Hikari
by yamimoukin
Summary: Yaoi. Bakura and Ryou like eachother, but don't want to admit it. Sounds like it would have a cute ending right? Wrong. What happens when you add 2 insane blonds and put the crazies into Bakura? A helluva story!
1. Legos and Psyco Blonds

Well I just keep typing up new stories and forget for finnish the old ones.(Remind me update sometime.) 2 of my friends and I got bored and made up story ideas. Each of us made 4 ideas and the other 2 got to decide which one was best. I got a Bakura/ Ryou story. (Don't ya just love how adorable they are?)  
  
One friend got a Seto/ Joey story and the other one got a Seto/ Malik story. I might post the better story on my accout...don't know yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh but if I did I'd kill all the girls (cept Serenity, Gomen Mai and Tea lovers) and make all the guys gay.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi story. Yaoi is boy/boy relationships. Don't like don't read. Lemon in later chapters. Some swearing.  
  
Chapter 1: Legos and Psyco Blonds ***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
I was minding my own business, as usual, cooking for Bakura and I, as usual. I hadn't seen or heard from Bakura since lunch, which is odd. I expect him to slide down the stair case screaming any moment now. He does that a lot now. He's starting to reming me of Malik and his yami.  
  
As I stir in the pot of noodles I hear a loud scream which causes my spoon to fly onto the couch in the living room.  
  
I run up the stairs. I hope Bakura hasn't tried to fly off his bunk again. I had to spend 3 hours explaining the laws of gravity to him and he slept through 2 of them.  
  
I walk into the room to see a large lego fort in the middle of the room.  
  
"Bonzai!" Bakura kicks through the fort and sends it crashing to the ground.  
  
Totally ignoring my presence, or may be he doesn't notice me, he steps on the lego men spread all over on the ground.  
  
"Little men will die from the wrath of my foot." He jumps on one.  
  
Suddenly he decides to notice me, he looks up and his cheeks turn a pinkish color.  
  
"Dinner is ready." I look down at the black plushie dog that Bakura hasn't let go of since he got it. "And don't spill on Poopsey again."  
  
Poopsey is a little plushie dog that Bakura had won at the fair. I've grown to despise it. He acts as if Poopsey is a real dog. Well you'll see when he starts up at the table.  
  
Bakura dashes down the stairs and unfortunatly the black blurr went with him.  
  
I met him downstairs in the dining room, he was sitting at the table with a fork in one hand, a knife in the other, and a white china plate in front of him.  
  
I fix his dinner. It's the price I have to pay to keep him quiet and belive me it's well worth it.  
  
As soon as the plate hits the table, may be before, the plate is becoming emptier and emptier. Before I've even started he's done and he's started the ranting about Poopsey.  
  
"Poopsey you know that stuff gives you gas." Bakura is talking to it.  
  
"I'm eating here." I mumble and take another forkfull of noodles into my mouth.  
  
"Poopsey you shouldn't say things like that about Ryou." Bakura grunted at the plushie who stared at him on the table. "Don't you give me that look young man."  
  
I finnaly finnish and take both of our dishes to the sink.  
  
"Oh thats it young man." The plushie is suddenly thrown to the ground.  
  
This happens every night at the table. Poopsey will 'say' something about me and Bakura will throw it onto the ground. Belive me in a matter of minutes Bakura will be talking to it again.  
  
"Can we watch the box?" Bakura asked.  
  
He's not exactly used to the whole technology thing.  
  
"It's a television and yes." I move towards the couch and Bakura follows.  
  
We both sit.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
The box...ah yes...a wonderful thing. I get to watch people die. Unless Ryou is with me...then it's sobbing romance thingies or those suspence things.  
  
Ryou has the remote and is flipping through the channels. He stops at a Pay Per View movie thing.  
  
"Do you want to watch Gothica?" Ryou asked.  
  
Oh great like I know what that is.  
  
"What's it about?" I ask.  
  
"A woman who kills her husband and doesn't remember doing it. She gets sent to a psycward and tried to figure it out...want to watch it?"  
  
I was stunned. Ryou never picked any movie with killing in it.  
  
"What's the catch?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing I just have been wanting to see this movie." Ryou said innocently.  
  
You know he's too innocent for his own good. That always gets people in trouble. It is kinda cute but...wait Ryou cute...here we go again.  
  
Something wierd has been going on. I've been following Ryou everywhere. Watching his every move. And yes, even when he's changing...oh such a beautiful creature he is. He thinks I'm upstairs conjering up some plot to make him mad...but I'm acually watching him. It sucks. He's just so darn cute.  
  
I'm now distracted my a hand moving in front of my face.  
  
"Hello anyone home." He asks with a cute little smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea. The movie's fine." I say.  
  
I'm soon back in my little Ryou dreamland.  
  
I've never felt this way about someone before. I've always been independent, thinking of only myself. But it really doesn't work when you're always around someone like Ryou. He's always so cheerful and he loves you no matter what you do. I would swear that what I feel for him is lust...but I'd be lying myself into a deep hole...again.  
  
What am I rambling about? Ryou didn't love me. How could he love someone that seemed so heartless. I wish I could tell you...but my pride...won't let me. So I hide it with my crude words and psycotic manners.  
  
"Bakura you're not paying attention. Are you ok?" Ryou was concerned.  
  
"Can I think?" I growled.  
  
It acually came out a little colder than I ment for it to. Ryou turned his head away, almost like I had slapped him. I felt guilt spread over me.  
  
"Sorry..." Ryou looked back at me, almost as if I had started to talk about my plushie dog again. "That came off colder than I ment for it to."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. What? Has he never heard me apologize before?  
  
Ryou giggled and leaned his head onto my shoulder. My body shivered as he curled up next to me. Was my apology an invite to him? Hell I don't care, I have the cutest thing on Earth touching me. This is a once in a life time thing.  
  
I lower my arm and it snakes around his waist. His back arches slightly, he's quite ticklish. He moves back to his earlier position.  
  
His breathing becomes deep and slow. I realize that he is asleep.  
  
I turn the box off with the remote and bring him up to our room. I stop at his bottom bunk and place him there. I stare down at his sleeping form.  
  
He's such and angel...especially when he's sleeping. I move the stray hair out of his face and crawl into bed with him. I've never tried it before. But what could it hurt?  
  
In his sleep mode, he snuggles next to me. I'm going to have a hard on in the morning. I fall asleep.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
I wake up around 7:30 am and I'm a bit warmer than usual. I turn over and look at the sleeping form beside me.  
  
Bakura acually slept with me! (Not like that pervs) I wonder what got into him to make him do that. Usually he likes to sleep alone. I know this probably means nothing in his opinion...but I wish it did. I mean I've liked him for a long time...and he doesn't notice me. May be things will change.  
  
Yeah and then pigs will go quack.  
  
I get up and go to make breakfast. Bacon and eggs this morning. As I'm cooking I feel a slight tingling on my neck and I suddenly feel as if I'm being watched. I've had this feeling often and I really never paid any attention to it.  
  
But the hot breath on my neck made me turn around. Bakura was smirking down at me.  
  
"Good morning to you too." I laughed.  
  
He just stands there.  
  
I look over and see the plushie still on the floor. I'm thinking about pointing it out to him because his constant staring is scaring me.  
  
"Whatcha making?" Bakura asked and looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Eggs and bacon." I shiver as I feel his breathing on my neck.  
  
Gods does he even know what he's doing to me?  
  
He licks his lips and moves back to a straight position.  
  
"Why were you sleeping with me last night?" I ask almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Can't I be nice to my Hikari?" He smirks.  
  
I know that smirk...this isn't just about being nice.  
  
"What a sudden change." I laugh.  
  
He growls. He obviously didn't like that comment.  
  
"Quiet before I change my mind about being nice." Bakura growled.  
  
The eggs and bacon are finnished so I fis Bakura and myself each a plate.  
  
Bakura looks down at the black plushie and back up at me. He totally ignored it. Boy am I happy.  
  
That dog has brought me to hell and back somedays.  
  
Bakura starts to eat...but slower than usual. And he's using....TABLE MANNERS? Thats it this is heaven and I'm dead.  
  
We both finnish at the same time.  
  
I pick up the plates and put them in the sink.  
  
Bakura breaks the silence.  
  
"How about we go somewhere today...just you and I."  
  
I almost fainted. Was he asking me out or is it just me?  
  
"T...that sounds g...great." I stutter.  
  
"Well go get dressed. Your still wearing yesterday's clothes."  
  
Oh thats right I fell asleep on Bakura last night. I look at Bakura. He's already dressed.  
  
Bakura has adopted Yami's style of dress. Leather and straps. Not that he looks bad in it. Because he doesn't. I've got one word for you. HOT.  
  
I go up to the bathroom and shower. I change and come back down.  
  
"Hikari...please let me dress you today. That sweater looks absolutly horrible on you." Bakura came up and stood by me.  
  
"Err...ok." I say as he brings me up to the room.  
  
Bakura pulls out a pair of leather pants and a red tank top.  
  
"Here." He turns and walks out, closing the door behind him.  
  
I frown. When he said dress me I acually thought he ment it. I blush just thinking about it and quickly put on the clothes he's laid out for me. Perfect fit! These must be some of his older clothes, because Bakura is more muscular than I am.  
  
I was down stairs and recieve a couple of wolf whistles. Wait a couple...who else is here?  
  
I look closer to see 2 blonds standing there getting barked at by Bakura.  
  
"Oooo...hot." Malik walks by and grabs my rear end.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
Those two alway have a way of ruining things for me. I was planning a little something special for Ryou and I...wait did he just grab Ryou's ass?  
  
Oh thats it, they have to go.  
  
"Get the hell out of here!" I bark.  
  
Ryou blushes and pulls Malik's hand away from him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I ask.  
  
"You should really learn to lock your front door." Malik says.  
  
"Or get a better lock." Marik throws the door knob onto the ground.  
  
"Hey put that back on the door!" Ryou laughs.  
  
Does he really not care if 2 psycos can get into his house anytime they please? Is he really that foolish?  
  
Marik goes to the door and reattaches the door knob.  
  
"So where are you two going dressed like that?" Malik asked. "You might even get raped on the streets."  
  
Marik walked over to Ryou and leaned over. By then I'm mad.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Marik leans over by my ear.  
  
"The person raping you might be me." Marik pulled back and winked at me.  
  
I blush at the thought. Yes, Marik and Malik are adorable...but I'd rather give my heart to someone else. Even if he doesn't want it.  
  
Bakura looks mad now. I stroll over to him and grab his arm.  
  
"We'll be leaving now. You two had better go to." I say, trying to get them away.  
  
I need to try harder.  
  
Malik and Marik look at eachother.  
  
"I didn't know you two were an item." Malik sounded disapointed.  
  
"We're not." I say. " Can't a Yami and Hikari be friends?"  
  
Marik shakes his head.  
  
"Not when you know everything they want and need." He laughed.  
  
Ok now I'm sick.  
  
/Bakura make them leave./ I whisper through our mind link.  
  
//I want them to leave as much as you. But It's hard for them to take a hint.// Bakura growled.  
  
I look at where the blond's were once standing. They were gone.  
  
Suddenly I feel my rear end being grabbed again.  
  
"Later." Malik says.  
  
They walk out the door.  
  
I turn to Bakura and think up something cute to say.  
  
"Kura does my butt really look that good? I mean people just decide it's time for a grab." I strain myself not to let out a laugh.  
  
"Turn around and let me see." Bakura spins me around and grabs my butt.  
  
I'm freaking out. He really grabbed me. Ok now I'm too happy for my own good.  
  
"Those psycos do have good taste is ass." He grabs it again and turns me back around.  
  
By now I'm sure I'm red as a tomato. *************************************************************** Well that was the first chapter. If I get enough reviews I'll continue...so please review. I'll make sure and try to finnish my other stories...that is since I have the entire week off and I can stay up as late as I please. God bless Spring Break! Oh and all the readers too! ( Only God knows how much you need it. haha. JK!)  
  
I'm thinking about having a contest. I don't know yet though. Something like the 25 or 30 reviewer will get a drawing or a fanfic of their choice. I'll get back to you on the next chapter and tell if it's offical or not. Well TTFN. TA TA FOR NOW! 


	2. Mad About You

I got a great review from someone who likes the idea of Ryou in leather so I'll do it more often.(just cause everyone wants a taste of that)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story (cept the story I own that)  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that means I suggest you find out before you read. It might save your sanity.  
  
Chapter 2: Mad About You  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Ok like I said...I'm as red as a tomato. Do you remember why? BAKURA GRABBED MY BUTT!  
  
I'm happy and I want to slap him.  
  
Ok now he's looking at me again...staring...staring.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
Suddenly I don't want to go anywhere. I just wanna stay here and fuck his brains out....but knowing him that wouldn't be to appriciated.  
  
Forgive me for saying this but he's got a really nice...oh how do you say...ass. I can't help it.  
  
"Well where do you want to go?" I asked hoping he'd say stay home and fuck me.  
  
"Why don't we go for a movie?" Ryou has really disapointed me...WAH!  
  
"Ok...can't we do that at home." Hey I'm trying to raise my hopes.  
  
"No I mean at the movie theater."  
  
Ok what's a movie theater?  
  
"What is a Movie Theater?"  
  
Oh and yes I am about as dumb as I look.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes at me. That was mean. I don't know what it is. I've never been to one.  
  
"It's a place that you go to watch movies before they come out on video." I'm not impressed. "And they have food."  
  
"I'm there." I said quickly.  
  
"Ok what do you want to see?" Ryou does ask stupid questions.  
  
"Err...hello. If I didn't know what a movie theater was how am I supposed to know what I want to see?" Oh man that came off a little too harsh.  
  
Ryou makes a sour looking face at me.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
I hate these changes in attitude. One minute he's completely sweet and irresistable and then he changes to that bastard I knew before Duelist Kingdom.  
  
I sigh and walk out of the door. May be he'll follow me...if I'm lucky.  
  
He does. I walk to my car (pretty and black) and open the door. I get in the driver's seat and slam it shut.  
  
Bakura has a puzzled look on his face as he gets in the passenger seat.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asks.  
  
I glare at him and then start the car.  
  
"Ryou, please." He touches my shoulder.  
  
Here we go with that change of attitudes again. I'm tired of it. God I wish I didn't love him so much.  
  
"Bakura...just be quiet for once." I pull up at the movie theater.  
  
We walk up to the ticket booth and I wait for him to pick the goriest movie there.  
  
Bakura taps his chin.  
  
"You pick." Oh my gods thats a first.  
  
Bakura never asks me to pick anything...he's just trying to get back on my good side. Oh well fine with me.  
  
"Two tickets for Hellboy." Funny I just like the name of it.  
  
We walk into the main lobby of the theater and I let Bakura pick out some food. And I end up buying half the store.  
  
He is worse that Joey at times.  
  
"Oh...look! They were coming here too!" I look over my shoulder to see the 2 insane blonds.  
  
Marik and Malik.  
  
I hope my butt doesn't look as good this time.  
  
They walk over to us and Bakura is mumbling something about back in his day...come to think of it he does that a lot.  
  
"What are you 2 going to see?" Marik starts to play with my hair.  
  
I don't really see why people like my hair so much. IT'S JUST WHITE HAIR!  
  
*Marik's P.O.V.*  
  
Cute...Cute...Cute...oh he's hot...cute...cute...oh wait who are you?  
  
Get out of my head!  
  
Wait? I can't be on TV. THEY CAN'T SEE THIS!  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
Hellboy. He picks Hellboy. Thats not like him...he only picks movies like that when he's...HE'S MAD AT ME.  
  
I need to keep my big mouth shut.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
"We're seeing Hellboy. What are you 2 seeing?" I asked it cheerfully hoping that they would be seeing something else.  
  
"OH US TOO!" Malik hugs me...tight.  
  
"I...can..'t...bre..ath." I mumble into his chest.  
  
"Oh sorry." He lets go.  
  
Great they're going to see the same movie as us. The only thing that could be worse is...  
  
"Can we sit with you guys?" Malik asks.  
  
That.  
  
If you know me I can't turn people down. It's just not in my heart. Sometimes I do wish I was like Bakura.  
  
"Yes..if you want to." Damn me! Damn me! Damn me!  
  
"I want to sit by Ryou!"Marik screamed.  
  
"No I do!" Malik screamed.  
  
"No me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
I feel someone's arms around my waist. I look up. Bakura is smirking down on me.  
  
Thank the gods for him...my angel. Wait...mad...me...at...him. Right.  
  
"Bakura is so lucky." Marik and Malik mumbled together.  
  
I hate my life I hate my life I hate my life.  
  
We walk into the movie. Kill me please!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sorry. It's so long and going nowhere. Next chapter I'll make it go faster and I'll acually have a plot. I'll give you a hint. It comes from the movie Cheaper By The Dozen (I don't own it either). Well I'll see you all later! Thanks for reading! TTFN! :) 


	3. The Fight Within

Hello again. I think I've got a plot for this story...it really is a shame. I don't think of plots till the 3rd chapter. Tsk tsk.  
  
Bakura: Shut up  
  
Marik: No you shut up.  
  
Malik: Both of you shut up.  
  
Ryou: Just say it Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Whatever. YamiMoukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story.  
  
Malik: But she does own the story.  
  
Everyone slaps Malik.  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP MALIK!  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that means I suggest you find out before you read this story. belive me it's for the sake of your own sanity. You don't want to become like us crazy yaoi fanatics.  
  
Chapter 3:The Fight Within  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
We're sitting in the theater room where Hellboy is playing. I have Bakura on one side and Malik on the other. (Lucky me)  
  
"HAHA THATS WHAT YOU GET!" Bakura is hollering at the screen when the people get hit.  
  
"Bakura, Please be quiet." I try to hush him up.  
  
Bakura shuts up. We watch the movie peacefully until I feel someone stroking my thigh.  
  
Malik.  
  
"Malik, will you let me watch the movie?" I wish he's leave me alone.  
  
He starts to play with my hair. That really doesn't bother me so I let it slide.  
  
Suddenly I feel his hand brushing mine over and over. He wants me to hold his hand.  
  
Ok we're not dating. I mean even if he is hot...incredibly hot....damn. Oh well what could it hurt.  
  
I entertwine my fingers with his. Well he seems pleased.  
  
This is one time I'm glad Bakura is too interested in a movie to pay attention to me.  
  
Thank the gods...the movie is over and Malik has finally let go of my hand. Bakura isn't looking to happy as we walk to the car. Oh well...he doesn't care when I'm mad.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" Uh oh here comes Marik and Malik again.  
  
"Why don't we have a sleepover...just the 4 of us. Marik thought of it just as you were walking off." Malik sounded excited.  
  
Two sexy egyptians and a hot yami in my house all at the same time. AH! Dirty thoughts Dirty thoughts.  
  
I look at Bakura who grunts at me.  
  
I'll show you to grunt at me. I know he hates Malik and Marik...and he hates when they're around me.  
  
"That sounds great." I look at Bakura who grunts again.  
  
"I don't want them around you." He said.  
  
"Be nice, Bakura. Do you need a ride?" I'm being as nice as I can just to make Bakura mad.  
  
I wish he saw how much I liked him. Damn you Bakura.  
  
"Yea sure." Marik says.  
  
We all get into the car. The 2 yamis in the back and the hikaris in the front.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I can't belive he's letting them in his house! I hate them! He knows that. Damn it!  
  
Look at that smile on his face. He's doing this to piss me off.  
  
I suddenly feel Marik hovering over me.  
  
"Get the hell away." I push him off and he falls back into his seat.  
  
"Bakura, let's be friends...for old time's sake." Marik laughs.  
  
Old time's sake...  
  
I want to hit him. I hate those memories. I hate him. Marik and I had relations back in Egypt.  
  
At first I was just trying to get things from the tombs my fucking the tomb guardian. But then it became more. He became more. Until we were caught...he told his father that he was getting close to me to arrest me.  
  
That broke my heart. And I've never had one since...a heart that is.  
  
"You..." I growl under my breath.  
  
"I know you remember." He whispers in my ear.  
  
"You fucked with my mind and lied to your father."  
  
"I hate to get myself out of it somehow. I knew that you and I would end up together in the end. And Malik will have your Hikari. We'll be one big happy family, Bakura. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"  
  
That is...what I've always wanted...a family. I want Ryou...and Marik.  
  
A family.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Now...The story had some meaning to it. Who will Bakura end up with? Hell...I can't tell you. HAHA I know and you don't! I know and you don't. Oh...sorry about that.  
  
Bakura: I hate you all!  
  
Ryou and Marik Cry  
  
Bakura: Not you Ryou  
  
Ryou suddenly perks up.  
  
Malik: I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP MALIK!  
  
Thank you all for reading! Please review! Thanks! TTFN Ta ta For Now! 


	4. Everything You're Not

Hello! I'm back. I got a lot of reviews for this story and people really seem to like it.  
  
Bakura: My life is over.  
  
Moukin (me): Why do you say that?  
  
Ryou: You're making Malik and Marik stay over. What makes you think you can do that?  
  
Malik: Hello? She's the writer.  
  
Moukin: I love you, Malik. *hugs him*  
  
Malik:*sticks tongue out at Bakura and Ryou*  
  
Ryou: That is so childish. Ok Marik say it.  
  
Marik: Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story. But she does own this story.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what in the hell I am talking about I suggest you find out before you read. Belive me...it's for the sake of your own sanity.  
  
Chapter 4: Everything You're Not  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Marik's P.O.V.*  
  
The wheels on the car go round and round round and round. The wheels on the car go round and round round and ro....hey.  
  
It's watching me again! I'm on TV!  
  
WAH!  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
We pull up at the house.  
  
Bakura walks swiftly into the house and goes up to our room. He slams and locks the door behind him.  
  
"Is he mad at us?" Malik asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Ok what do we do?" Marik asked.  
  
We stared at eachother for a moment. Malik and I seemed to be thinking but I think Malik was drifting into those nasty day dream things.  
  
How do I know what you ask? Well he's got a giant evil smile on his face and his eyes are rolling back.  
  
Yep it's a nasty day dream alright.  
  
"I say we chase the little boy with white hair." Malik smirked.  
  
"I've got a better game...." Marik started.  
  
"No." Malik and I both said in unison.  
  
He frowned and pretended to cry.  
  
"I'm going to meet Bakura!" Marik ran up the stairs.  
  
I don't like Bakura alone with that psycopath. He's mine. Wait...I didn't just think that. I am totally possesive.  
  
"You still up for my game?" Malik got on all 4's and started to crawl towards me in a most seductive way.  
  
Why did Bakura have to pick leather today?  
  
"Ah...what are you doing?" I screech.  
  
Malik lifted up my shirt and is licking up my chest. We fall onto the couch and Malik is making his way up to my mouth.  
  
Hot Egyptian crawling on top of me...trying to kiss me and the one thing that pops in my mind is something...how do you say? Really dirty.  
  
I'm busy laughing my head off.  
  
Malik has his mouth on my neck. It feels like he's sucking and licking at the same time.  
  
And I didn't trust Marik....  
  
Soon he's at my mouth. He starts to kiss me. I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip. He's trying to make me open my mouth.  
  
I refuse...lets say I'm playing hard to get.  
  
He pinches my butt and it causes me to open my mouth. Just the thing Malik wanted. His tongue slips inside and explores my mouth. I moan a bit then my need for air kicks in. I squirm until he pulls away.  
  
"Boy that was fun." Malik licks the lingering taste off of his lips.  
  
I think I like 2 people. Bakura and...Malik. He's just wild, spicy, exotic, and everything Bakura isn't. And Bakura is everything that Malik isn't.  
  
This is one time where I'm thinking about threesomes.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well thats it.( I say that everytime don't I?) I'm bored. So I'll hold a contest.  
  
I'll write my 30th reviewer a fan fic of their choice. (Please don't review more than 2 times just to get it)  
  
Bakura: Malik and Ryou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.*laughs*  
  
Malik: *grabs Moukin* I want Moukin.  
  
Moukin: Let me go you psycopath.  
  
Marik: Kidnap her and run!  
  
Malik and Marik run off with Moukin.  
  
Ryou: Uh Bakura what will happen to the story if she doesn't come back.  
  
Bakura: They'll bring her back. Never kidnap her. Bad things will happen. *shivers*  
  
Ryou: Like what?  
  
Bakura: Runs off screaming.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review and participate in the contest.  
  
Ps: Sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors. My Word program is out.  
  
TTFN. Tata for Now. 


	5. Denial

Hello I'm back. People really like this story. I don't see why it's just something I made up at 12 o'clock at night, when I was half asleep. This story is doing better than all my others! Yay! I love you all! *blows kisses at fans* Make sure and tell your friends about the story! Thanks a bunch.  
  
Bakura: Stupid fans.  
  
Ryou: Bakura that wasn't nice.  
  
Malik: It's my turn! It's my turn!  
  
Marik: Bakura is mine! *grabs Bakura and starts making out with him*  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh...sometimes I wish she did...*sneezes kill Tea* Oh I'm sorry! God bless me.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that means I suggest you find out before you read this fic. Belive me it's for the sake of your own sanity.  
  
Chapter 5: Denial  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
So I'm up in the room. I can't belive he invited them over. I have to resist temptation twice as much now. It's bad enough when Ryou desides to change in front of me. Just think what will happen when Marik does the same?  
  
Suddenly the door opens. Speak of the devil, Marik.  
  
"My hikari is busy. Wanna play?" He asks in a seductive tone.  
  
I roll my eyes...not again.  
  
"I'm not sleeping with you." I growl.  
  
Frankly I'm glad he doesn't know I like him.  
  
He looks at me wide eyed.  
  
"Bakura, I can't belive you would think such a thing about me. I would never think of doing that." He says sarcasticly.  
  
He sits on the bed by me.  
  
"Yeah and my name's Bob."  
  
He rubs his fingers down my chest.  
  
"Don't you like me?" He asks.  
  
His eyes are pretty...AH!  
  
"No. Wait not no. Hell no." I lie as best as I can.  
  
"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know." Marik laughs.  
  
I never would have thought up something like that.  
  
"What would happen if I would like you?"  
  
There was a loud thump downstairs.  
  
Ryou...please don't do it with Malik.  
  
Marik starts to nibble on my neck. I brush him off.  
  
"Come on, Bakura. A little fun." Marik pleads.  
  
There was another thump and some giggling.  
  
Thats it. I'm going downstairs. I get up and walk to the door. Marik grabs my arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asks me.  
  
Thats a really stupid question.  
  
"I want to check on my hikari." I pull my arm away from his grip.  
  
He smirks.  
  
"You like Ryou don't you?" He asks me.  
  
Think up something fast. Think up something fast.  
  
"No, I just care for his well being. Is that a problem for you?"  
  
He shakes his head no.  
  
"Denial isn't...."  
  
I cut him off.  
  
"Just a river in Egypt. I know. I don't like my hikari."  
  
"Oh yeah? I find that hard to belive. Well...we'll find out later. Won't we?"  
  
Later? What is later supposed to mean?  
  
We walk downstairs.  
  
Malik is on top of Ryou. That un-nerves me. He took it too far.  
  
Ryou is my hikari.  
  
"Get off of me!" Ryou giggles and shoves the blond off.  
  
Malik licks his lips and sits on the ground.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" I grab Malik by his shirt collar.  
  
"Taking what you want." He whispered into my ear.  
  
I throw him to the wall and walk back up stairs.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Bakura is mad. What could Malik have said to him?  
  
Oh well.  
  
"Now that he's gone." Marik walks up to me and kisses me harshly on the lips.(That was just for a reviewer that likes the Marik/Ryou coupling. Love YA!)  
  
WHY ME?!?!  
  
Man we spent a lot of time out. It's already getting dark.  
  
I push Marik off of me.  
  
"I have an idea." Malik states. "Lets play a little game of truth or dare."  
  
This will be my undoing.  
  
"Err...ok. I'll go get Bakura." I will not play without him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I hope everyone enjoys. The next chapter is going to be about the truth or dare game. Will Bakura ever get with Ryou? Or will Marik and Malik have a nice little threesome? I can't tell you. You have to read. Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review.  
  
Malik: Do what the lady says.  
  
Everyone but Malik knock him on the head.  
  
Malik: What was that for?  
  
Everyone but Malik: For being an idiot.  
  
Malik: Okay.  
  
TTFN. Tata for now!~ 


	6. Truth or Dare

I'm surprised that I got this much done today. I've been baby sitting some kids for my mom's friend. I came home at 3 o'clock and ran directly to the computer. Well I'm sure most of you want to hear all about the game of Truth or Dare.  
  
Bakura: How could you?  
  
Moukin: How could I what?  
  
Malik: My turn.  
  
Marik: Shut up.  
  
Moukin: You shut up.  
  
Marik: You shut up.  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh...if she did there would be a whole lot of shut up.  
  
Moukin: *throws a chair at Marik. It misses and hits Bakura* Bob did it! *runs away*  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If you don't know what that means I suggest you find out before you read this story. Belive me it's for the sake of your own sanity.  
  
Caution: Language.  
  
Ps: I know that Marik was made up by the anger in Malik. I just made up the part about him in Egypt.  
  
Chapter 6: Truth or Dare  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
I'm walking up to our room. I twist the doorknob. It's locked.  
  
"Bakura, It's me, Ryou."  
  
Bakura opens the door.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"I want you to come and play Truth or dare with me, Malik, and Marik." I give him big puppy dog eyes.  
  
He growls.  
  
"Stop it with the puppy eyes. You're going to remind me of Joey. Fine I'll play with you. But it's only because I don't want those two to rape you." Bakura follows me as we walk downstairs to Malik and Marik.  
  
Malik and Marik are sitting on the floor with a bottle in front of them.  
  
"I am sure as hell not going to play spin the bottle with you 2." Bakura screams.  
  
"You spin the bottle to see who you'll be daring silly." I pat him on the head as we sit down.  
  
Malik spins. It lands on Marik.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Name one person in this room that you like."  
  
Marik grinned.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Hn." Bakura must have already known that.  
  
I think he and Marik had a past together. But I don't know. I don't probe around in his mind.  
  
Marik spins.  
  
Gulp. It lands on me.  
  
"Truth or dare." He grins.  
  
I swallow hard again. I hate that grin with a passion.  
  
"Truth."  
  
Don't laugh. I'm scared of him.  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Everyone stares. Even Bakura.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone gasps. I laugh.  
  
"That was a joke. Yes I'm a virgin."  
  
A sigh of relief comes from Bakura. What does that mean? I hate being so innocent!  
  
I spin the bottle.  
  
Bakura.  
  
"Truth or dare?" I ask him.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Wow that doesn't surprise me. Think. Think. What could I do to him?  
  
"I dare you to call Yami, tell him who you are, and whore yourself out to him."  
  
Malik and Marik die laughing. Bakura screams.  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"It's a dare. You gotta." Malik laughs.  
  
I pick up the phone and dial Yugi's number. I give the phone to Bakura who jerks it away from me and growls.  
  
I laugh loudly and Malik covers my mouth. I feel his hand go up the back of my shirt and I sqirm.  
  
"Yugi, this is Bakura. Let me speak with the pharoh."  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I'm waiting for that damned pharoh to pick up the phone. I'm going to kill Ryou.  
  
"Hello tomb robber." Yami picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello pharoh." I growled. "I was wondering how much you'd pay for some of me."  
  
The last part of my sentence was in a very seductive tone.  
  
I figured he would hang up on me.  
  
"As much as I could get." Yami sounded a little bit too serios us for me.  
  
I hung up and turned red..  
  
"What'd...he...say?" Ryou asked while laughing and sitting back down.  
  
"None of your business." I sit down and spin the bottle.  
  
It lands on Marik.  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
Just as I expected.  
  
"I dare you to..." I stopped and brought my mouth to Marik's ear. "Give Malik a Blow Job."  
  
He turns red as I move back to my original spot.  
  
Marik whispers in Malik's ear and they both get up and go to the bathroom.  
  
"What did you dare him to do?" Ryou asked.  
  
I waited a few moments until I heard a loud moan.  
  
"That."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Does he even like Malik?" Ryou asks.  
  
I laugh again.  
  
"He's the only one Marik has to do...I have no clue."  
  
I hear the water running and someone sounds like they're brushing their teeth.  
  
Malik walks back in beat red.  
  
Marik walks in licking his lips.  
  
"Ah minty fresh." Marik smacked.  
  
"What color toothbrush did you use?" Ryou asked.  
  
Marik looked directly at me.  
  
"Red."  
  
Ah he used my toothbrush!  
  
I run to strangle him. Ryou pulls me back and whisper something into my ear.  
  
"Shhh...I'll get you a new one."  
  
I sit down and cross my arms.  
  
Marik spins and I close my eyes.  
  
"Bakura, truth or dare."  
  
Damn.  
  
"Dare." I'm not scared of him.  
  
Malik and Marik smile at eachother.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Malik and Marik are smiling deviously at each other. Not good.  
  
And judging by the look on Bakura's face he knows that to.  
  
"I dare you to spend 10 minutes in the closet with your hikari." Marik smiles. "And I better hear some noise."  
  
I blush uncontrolably.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
Was this my moment?  
  
Bakura drags me upstairs and into our room. He pulls me into the closet.  
  
We hear footsteps that come into the room. Malik and Marik are listening by the door.  
  
Bakura looks straight into my eyes and leans forward.  
  
This is it.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
HAHA! I love doing that. Please don't get too mad at me. I just thought it would be funny if I left you there.  
  
Bakura: Ryou Ryou where for art thou Ryou  
  
Ryou: *sticks finger down throat* What have you been reading?  
  
Malik: My alphabet soup spells REDRUM  
  
Marik: My alphabet soup spells OOOOO.  
  
Everyone looks in Marik's bowl.  
  
Malik: *slaps Marik upside he head* Thats Cheerios you moron.  
  
Thank you all for reading! I love you all. Please review! TTFN. Ta Ta For Now 


	7. To Love and Be Loved in Return

I think some people love me. Please tell me is this story that good? I really need to know before I start getting a swelled head. Jk.  
  
Malik: I'm going to take a shower!  
  
Marik: Me too!  
  
Bakura: Me three!  
  
Ryou: Me four!  
  
Moukin: How are all 4 of you going to fit in that 3 x 3 shower?  
  
Marik: We'll sit on each other.  
  
Moukin:*rolls eyes* Figures.  
  
Ryou: Join us.  
  
Moukin:*shakes head no with wide eyes* I'm ok.  
  
Everyone but Moukin: Join us...join us....  
  
Moukin: Ah!*runs away*  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story. Well..,except for the story that is. She owns that.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. I feel bad for the moron on ff.net that doesn't know what yaoi is. If you really want to know look it up. If you're a guy and you're not gay I suggest you turn your ass around and let me kick it to kingdom come.  
  
Caution: Bad Language  
  
Chapter 7: To Love and Be Loved In Return  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Gods I'm so nervous. Is he really going to kiss me?  
  
He leans over to whisper something in my ear.  
  
"Don't fuss."  
  
Oh really like I'm going to fuss.  
  
I suddenly feel his lips on the tender flesh on my neck. I melt at his touch.  
  
"I'm not spending 10 minutes in a closet with you...just talking. Thats insane." Bakura wraps his arms around my waist.  
  
Does he like me? Or is this just duty?  
  
"You sure led me in the wrong path..." I suddenly moan as he kisses my throat.  
  
He kisses his way up to my mouth and places a tender kiss on my lips. Before I know what's happening I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip.  
  
Surprising, he's begging for entrance.  
  
I give it to him.  
  
Gods his kisses are so passionate and loving. I could almost say that he liked m...no...he couldn't...could he?  
  
We break and I'm gasping for air. He slides to my ear again.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell him.  
  
I can't hold in these feelings anymore. Like Ryou says...holding in feelings isn't healthy.  
  
But...what if he doesn't like me the way I like him. DAMN IT!  
  
I feel like a damn school girl with a little crush....AH!  
  
"Ryou..." I whispter into his ear. " I have something very important to tell you."  
  
"What?" Ryou asks in a innocent tone.  
  
There's beating on the door.  
  
"Time's up."  
  
I touch Ryou's cheek.  
  
"Claim you're tired. I'll tell you later." I open up the doors.  
  
Marik and Malik are scowling at us.  
  
"You 2 are no fun. Let's go back and finish the game." Marik says.  
  
"No thanks you guys." Ryou yawns. "I'm tired."  
  
Malik smiles.  
  
I glare at him.  
  
"You two sleep in my dad's room. He won't know. Just don't stain the sheets." Ryou laughs as the 2 Egyptians run out of the room.  
  
I close the door and lock it. Ryou stares at me oddly.  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" Ryou asks.  
  
I feel a sudden crunch in my stomach. I don't know how to say it.  
  
I turn the lights out and walk over to him. I sit on the bed beside him and kiss him passionatly.  
  
"Ryou I..." I close my eyes, "I love you."  
  
I wait for the agony of rejection, but it never comes.  
  
"I...love you...too." Ryou whimpers.  
  
Is he crying?  
  
"Don't cry over loving someone, angel." I hold him in my arms and he crawls onto my lap.  
  
"You...don't know how...long I've...been waiting...to say...that." He sniffles and I grasp his lips in a kiss.  
  
I don't know how to explain it...that feeling in my heart. Like a million weights have been lifted off of it and a warm feeling overtakes me.  
  
I've never felt it before.  
  
I've never been...accepted.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I think I ended that one pretty well. It was a bit too mushy for my taste. Don't worry. There might just be extra people in Ryou and Bakura's relationship.  
  
Malik: Moukin! I want you to take a shower with me.  
  
Moukin:*being chased by Malik* Ah!  
  
Marik: Remember that Thanksgiving, Ryou, where Malik dressed up as a turkey and we tried to pull his legs apart and make a wish?  
  
Ryou: I never did understand that...  
  
Malik: *gets Moukin* I might be gay in your story...but not now.*drags Moukin off*  
  
You can hear Moukin screaming off in the distance.  
  
Thank you all for reading. I'm going to try and have a funny skit at the begining and end of my chapters. Just something to do....Please review! Thanks!  
  
TTFN! TaTa For Now! 


	8. Chances Kill

This week has passed by faster than I thought it would. But at least I got a lot of work done. If you like my stories you can email me and request one. My email is on my user page. If you give me an idea I'll give some credit to you. But if you do send me an idea I might not use it.  
  
Ryou: I love you, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I love you, Ryou.  
  
Moukin: *runs after them with a microphone* I want to record you're relationship and make it into a story!  
  
Ryou and Bakura run off.  
  
Malik stops Moukin.  
  
Malik: You can follow us.  
  
Moukin: But you're not gay.  
  
Marik: So?  
  
Moukin: That takes all the fun out of it.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi story. If you've come this far and still don't know what yaoi is you haven't been really reading. Just a little advise, yaoi makes you crazy.  
  
Caution: Swearing  
  
Chapter 8: Chances Kill  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
He loves me...he really loves me.  
  
I cry into his chest. He holds onto me. Gods I hope this isn't another dream.  
  
"Ryou..." He whispers into my ear.  
  
His lips are now on my neck.  
  
"Bakura..." I moan.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Oh great nice move Malik.  
  
"You two can't have fun if we can't." So...thats practically asking to join us.  
  
Bakura looks at me.  
  
I shrug.  
  
"We're busy." Bakura goes back to my neck.  
  
"I told you that you liked him." Marik laughed.  
  
"Humph." Bakura kisses me on the lips and goes to open the door.  
  
"What do you want now Ishtar?" He growls.  
  
Malik and Marik give us lip.  
  
"We had a nightmare!" They yell in unison.  
  
Bakura shrugs.  
  
"What makes you think that I give a shit?"  
  
Marik and Malik make their way to me.  
  
Marik starts to laugh.  
  
"Bakura, do you think you can be a little less harsh on the kid?" He rubs a spot on my neck.  
  
I get up and look in the mirror.  
  
Great job Bakura. I'm going to have to wear a turtle neck for a month!  
  
"What we do is none of your business. Now get the hell out." Bakura pointed to the door.  
  
Malik shakes his head no.  
  
"Please let us stay, Ryou?" Malik touches my cheek.  
  
What can I say? No matter what I do they'll beg until the day I die.  
  
"Ok, but you two sleep on the floor." I hand them each a blanket and a pillow.  
  
I know they're trying their best to get on our nerves. I just...ah!  
  
Malik has his lips on my neck.  
  
I melt. At least that mouth is good for something besides talking with.  
  
After a minute or so Bakura pulls him off of me and throws him at the wall.  
  
"Mine..." He growls.  
  
I wince. I feel like a T bone steak being faught over by a pack of hungry dogs.  
  
Does he really think of me as an object that just...belongs to anyone?  
  
Bakura turns around to look at me.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." He whispered into my ear.  
  
I nod and smile.  
  
"Resistance is futile. Die mortal." Marik is playing with my star wars swords.  
  
Malik has one also.  
  
"I want to go to sleep." Bakura growled.  
  
"And I want to finish our game." Malik was talking about Truth or dare.  
  
I yawned.  
  
"Fine." Bakura and I sat on the bed and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
Marik pulled the bottle out of his shirt.  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
"I've always wondered what you kept up there."  
  
Marik smirked.  
  
"Want to find out more?"  
  
Bakura became quiet.  
  
Malik spun the bottle. Me.  
  
"Truth or dare." He asks.  
  
I sigh. Life is about taking chances right? Well I'm about to take the biggest chance of my life.  
  
"Dare." I swallow hard.  
  
"20 minutes with Marik in that closet."  
  
Kill me now.  
  
Bakura stands up.  
  
"I'm not letting that moron near Ryou." Bakura again grabs Malik's collar.  
  
I pull Bakura back.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura starts.  
  
I place my finger over Bakura's lips.  
  
"I'll be fine." I lied.  
  
Never ever take chances. They might just kill you.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I only did that for one reason. I just love this reviewer that tells me how much she/he likes Marik/Ryou coupling. Sorry but thats not how the story is going to end up...sorry. I just wanted to do that. I've decided to tell everyone that this story will get more serious. The first 8 chapters were just for the heck of it.  
  
Bakura: Thats all folks.  
  
Moukin: *has a pen and notepad in her hand* DETAILS!  
  
Thank you all for reading! Please review! Thanks!  
  
TTFN. TaTa For Now. 


	9. Clutches of the Egyptian

I bet all of you are wondering what Marik will do to Ryou for 20 minutes in that closet. Heck I'm still wondering too!  
  
Ryou: I'm scared to go on my first date. What will it be like?  
  
Malik: Well the first 5 minutes are easy...then it's their turn to talk.  
  
Bakura: Great dating advise moron.  
  
Marik: I like closets.  
  
Malik: Me too.  
  
Bakura: Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh and hopefully she NEVER will. She put Ryou in the closet with Marik...Marik of all people...  
  
Ryou: No need to bring personal matters into Moukin's work.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Not fit for children's eyes. If you don't know what yaoi means...by all means find out after the 8th chapter!  
  
Caution: Swearing  
  
Chapter 9: Clutches of the Egyptian  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Marik is bringing me into the closet.  
  
Kill me now. Kill me now.  
  
The closet doors close and Marik looks at me hungrily.  
  
"What should I do first?" He grabbed my pants buckle.  
  
On no.  
  
"No, I won't let you do that." I pull his hand away.  
  
This is going to be a long 20 minutes.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
Twenty minutes alone with him? Let me die.  
  
I hope Ryou doesn't let him do anything rash.  
  
"Bakura, you know we're alone." Malik puts his hands on the top of my thighs.  
  
Oh great another thing to worry about.  
  
"I know..." I say sarcasticly. "How much hotter can it get?"  
  
Malik kisses me. I have to admit it he's not bad at it...but I'm devoted to Ryou.  
  
I push him off of me.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and stare at you this entire time." Malik crosses his arms and pouts.  
  
"Go and find another room because you're not getting near me again." I hear a moan coming from the closet.  
  
Gods...what I would give to see what Marik is doing in there.  
  
"I've got a proposal" Ok I'm interested. "I'll tell you what Marik is doing to your hikari if you french me."  
  
He got me.  
  
"Fine." I don't know if I can trust him.  
  
Marik grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a hungry kiss. I kiss back practically brusing his lips.  
  
We fall onto the floor and I'm on top.  
  
I shove my tongue into his mouth and explore his unknown cavern.  
  
I haven't forgotten about air...and now I need it.  
  
I pull myself off of him and wipe my mouth. He sits up and breaths.  
  
"Not bad...now you want to know what they're doing in there?"  
  
I nod.  
  
Malik continues.  
  
"Ryou has no shirt." Malik grips his head and closes his eyes. "He won't let Marik do him. Thats all I got."  
  
I give a sigh of relief. As long as the pants are still on I'm fine.  
  
"Thats all I needed to know. How much time do they have?" I was eager to get my Ryou back from Egyptian claws.  
  
"Done." Malik went and beat on the closet door.  
  
Ryou emerged...well he practically ran out. I found him in my arms seconds later. Then he says the wierdest thing.  
  
"You're quite good with your mouth, Marik." Ryou rests his head onto my chest.  
  
I look at him oddly.  
  
"Ryou? Is that you?" I ask...trying to make a joke.  
  
I want to pounce on Marik for making a move on my man...but that look he's giving me.  
  
It's like he's telling me that the clock is ticking for Ryou and I.  
  
But I want that moment to be special...not just for my sake. But for Ryou's.  
  
The poor thing has been hurt by so many people understand that Marik.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I'm so happy! People really like this story. And I love you all for reading and reviewing!  
  
Bakura: Never will she own Yu Gi Oh!  
  
Ryou: Bakura it's been a week. It'll be ok. I don't even like Marik like...oh well yeah I do.  
  
Bakura: *runs off crying*  
  
Moukin: What was that about?  
  
Malik: He doesn't like closets.  
  
Moukin: Thats crazy everyone likes closets.  
  
Everyone: I love closets! HAIL THE CLOSET!  
  
Thank you all for reading! Please review! TTFN. TaTa For Now! 


	10. Why me?

I don't understand any more. The readers love this story...but I think it's horrible. Please tell me what is so good about it!  
  
Bakura: Why is Moukin walking through the water?  
  
Ryou: Yeah why is she wading?  
  
Bakura: She's walking.  
  
Malik: She's wading.  
  
Bakura: Walking.  
  
Ryou: She's walking through the water right?  
  
Bakura: Right.  
  
Everyone except Bakura: THEN SHE'S WADING!  
  
Bakura: Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi story. If you don't like it don't read it. And if you don't know what yaoi means I suggest you find out. For the sake of your own sanity.  
  
Caution: Some swearing.  
  
Chapter 10: Why me?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I'm tired of those two in the room. They're getting on my nerves.  
  
"Will you go back to your own room?" I growl.  
  
I don't think they can hear me. I wasn't aware...THAT KISSING BLOCKED YOUR HEARING!  
  
Come on...it's been 10 minutes. They have to come up for air sometime.  
  
"Bakura, leave them alone." Ryou tugged on my shirt.  
  
I don't want to leave them alone. They're making me sick. No I'm not jealous! Don't even think such crazy thoughts.  
  
Ok fine I am jealous.  
  
"Get another room!" I'm seriously sick now.  
  
Plus I want Ryou in private.  
  
They finally get up and walk out.  
  
I look over at Ryou...he's asleep.  
  
I growl and put him in the bed and tuck him in. I myself am a bit tired.  
  
I get into bed with him and I fall asleep.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
I wake up in the morning to find Bakura's arms around me. And 2 other people in the bed.  
  
Yeah thats right. Malik and Marik are in the bed.  
  
What's gotten into Bakura? He doesn't like them near him and they're in the bed now.  
  
I shift slightly and one of them wakes up.  
  
Malik.  
  
"Sorry I woke you." I whisper and get out of bed slowly.  
  
"It's alright." Malik crawled out of bed.  
  
(I forgot to say that they changed into pj's the night before I think...well...BEEP BEEP! Change attire. They're wearing pj pants.)  
  
*Malik's P.O.V.*  
  
Gods he's so perfect. His body is just stunning. That radiant skin, his lucious hair. Damn I'm getting myself hard.  
  
Thank the gods for loose pants.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
I feel the buring sensation on the back of my neck as Malik and I walk down the stairs.  
  
I know he's watching me. It's something I've got to get used to. Either that or tell him to keep his eyes to himself.  
  
I get to the kitchen, without opening my mouth thank you, and heat up the skillet to make some bacon and eggs.  
  
Malik leans over my shoulder.  
  
"Whatcha making?" He asks.  
  
"Bacon and eggs." I break an egg into the skillet.  
  
I suddenly feel his lips in my neck.  
  
"Why can't you do that later?" He kisses feverishly at me neck and goes for the elastic band on my pants.  
  
I pull away and stare at him.  
  
What is up with everyone liking me all of the sudden? Do I have DO ME written on my forehead?  
  
Remind me to check on that in a minute.  
  
"I'd rather not." I go back to my cooking to try and avoid him.  
  
He purrs something into my ear.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
A shiver runs down my spine.  
  
"Why so?" Thats my favorite thing to do when I don't want to answer someone's question.  
  
"Because Bakura's not in here." Malik tugs on my pants again.  
  
Why me?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I have completed another chapter. MUHAHA! Will Malik get Ryou before Bakura has a chance? GET UP BAKURA BEFORE YOU MISS YOUR CHANCE!  
  
Bakura: I'm up! I'm up!  
  
Ryou: Malik will you let go of me before Bakura sees?  
  
Malik: *lets go of Ryou and runs after Moukin* I love you, Moukin!  
  
Moukin: AH! *runs off*  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Ps: Tell my why you like this story! Please! My life is depending on it! Well not really but pretend it is.  
  
Please review. TTFN!  
  
TaTa For Now! 


	11. Plushie Returns

Yawn...so the day's been boring. Stupid baceball season. I don't have to much to say, just that I've been waiting to type all day long.  
  
Know your stars  
Know your stars Malik Ishtar...  
Loves kittens and puppies  
  
Malik: I do not! I remember the time I had a dog...it barked and I strangled it.  
  
Know your stars  
Know your stars Marik Ishtar...  
Doesn't like to skinny dip  
  
Marik: I object! I do like to skinny dip! Cool feeling in between...  
  
Know your stars  
Know your stars Ryou Bakura...  
Has split ends  
  
Ryou: You want me to hit you? I'll do it! I swear! *Bakura holds him back* I do not have split ends!  
  
Know your stars  
Know your stars Bakura...  
Sniffs his own butt  
  
Bakura: *lets Ryou go* I do not.  
  
Ryou: *foams at the mouth and attacks the voice*  
  
Know your stars  
Know your stars Yami Moukin...  
Is the best writer ever  
  
Moukin: Damn straight!  
  
Everyone but Moukin and the voice: Thats not fair.  
  
Moukin: I write the story! HAHA  
  
Marik: Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or any other known product mentioned in this story.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Children! Please cover your eyes! Not suitable for children under 17...wait Moukin is 15...oh well.  
  
Swearing  
  
Chapter 11: Plushie Returns  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Ok this is not fun. Not fun at all.  
  
Malik is trying to get my pants down. He pushes me to the wall in a forceful kiss.  
  
He whispers in my ear again.  
  
"Did you really think I'd push you like that?" He gets off of me and laughs.  
  
Was that a...joke?  
  
"Well...you did freak me out." I try to keep my cool.  
  
That was so not funny.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to Bakura." Malik flips my egg for me. "Or to you."  
  
That almost sounded sweet.  
  
But this is Malik we're talking about. The guy who cares for nothing or no one but himself and his yami. Sometimes it feels like he cares...but it's all an illusion.  
  
"O...kay." I stutter and finish making my eggs.  
  
As soon as I'm done I start on the bacon.  
  
I hear foot steps coming down the stairs. I hope it's Bakura.  
  
Marik. He yawns and looks over my shoulder to see what I'm cooking.  
  
"I tried to wake Bakura for you Ryou, but he muttered something about grinding someone's bones to make his bread and I left." Marik sat on the couch and started to make out with his hikari.  
  
May be after they leave us alone Bakura and I can get something done.  
  
Ah! What am I saying? I sound horny...not good. Stupid Marik and Malik.  
  
Get A Room!  
  
A couple of minutes later I hear foot steps coming down the stairs again.  
  
Bakura. Thank God. Malik and Marik were getting on my nerves.  
  
"Smells good." Bakura leaned over my shoulder and smelled the aroma of the bacon and eggs.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bakura looks at Marik and Malik who are still going at it.  
  
"Don't you 2 ever give up?" Bakura growled loudly.  
  
Malik gave Bakura the finger in the middle of his session.  
  
"Could you two please save that until you get home?" I ask as kindly as possible while fixing everyone's plates.  
  
I tend to do that too. I can't sit still for long periods of time so I do everything for people.  
  
If it doesn't bother them that is.  
  
Yugi can't stand to see me cook at his house.  
  
Well back to what was going back on.  
  
Malik pulls away from Marik when I ask them to wait. They get up and come to us.  
  
"Great..."Bakura growled. "If I throw a stick, will you go away?"  
  
Marik made a whimpering noise and licked Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura shoved him off and moved towards me at the table.  
  
We all sat down and ate.  
  
I saw Bakura look down at Poopsey who was still on the floor. He looked up at me and smirked.  
  
Oh no.  
  
He picked the plushie up and sat it on the table.  
  
"I forgive you!" He hugged it and in return got an akward stare from Malik and Marik.  
  
Unfortunatly they've never encountered the dog.  
  
"Get it off the table." Marik dug back into his food.  
  
"Poopsey says to blow it out of your ass." Bakura laughed.  
  
Marik dropped his fork.  
  
"Poopsey has a potty mouth." He purred into Bakura's ear loud enough for Malik and I to hear.  
  
"Poopsey says give him at least 5 feet of personal or die." Bakura said smoothly, clearly annoying Marik.  
  
"Poopsey needs to learn where he belongs." Marik clenched his teeth waiting for another smart remark.  
  
"Accually you're sitting in his spot." Bakura pushed Marik out of the chair and put the plushie in his place.  
  
Oh look the begining of WW3. Malik get the popcorn.  
  
There's going to be a cat fight!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sorry about the slight cliffhanger. I'm so happy. I've been waiting for the chance to write the return of the evil plushie from hell. HAHA.  
  
Bakura: Ryou, did you find her yet?  
  
Ryou: No...I'm wading in the water over here.  
  
Bakura: No you're walking.  
  
Malik: Wading.  
  
Bakura: Walking.  
  
Marik: WADING MEANS WALKING THROUGH WATER! *breaths heavily*  
  
Recieves a stare from the entire group.  
  
Well I thank you all for reading! Please review and tell all of your friends about this story! TTFN. TaTa For Now! 


	12. When Bakura Attacks

School was boring...when is it not? I'm going to try and update every day, but if I don't I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a lot of homework. But I'll try to make up for it on the weekends.  
  
Bakura: *walks up to Ryou who is crying because his girlfriend broke up with him* Aww...did she brake your heart?  
  
Ryou: *sniffles* I thought so...but it was just gas. *perks up and walks off cheerily*  
  
Bakura: *flinches* Well this is a wierd day.  
  
Malik: What was wrong with Ryou?  
  
Bakura: Well his girlfriend broke up with him. I asked him if she broke his heart and he said that he thought so but it was just gas. Then he got all happy and ran off.  
  
Marik: I told him that beans weren't good for his heart.  
  
Bakura: *flinches and runs off*  
  
Marik: Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story. Except for the story that is...she owns that.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Find out for the sake of your own sanity. Don't go cry to your mommy when you read it. Remember I gave you a fair warning.  
  
Sexual scenes and swearing.  
  
Chapter 12: When Bakura Attacks  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I'm aggrivating Marik, Malik, and Ryou right now.  
  
Poopsey is the national symbol for 'I hate you' around the house.  
  
"Poopsey says that Malik's underwear are showing. It's making him sick." I laughed.  
  
This is truly a good day. I forgot all about Poopsey for a while there.  
  
Ryou picks up his plate and brings it to the sink.  
  
I'm not trying to annoy my koi...I'm just trying to get rid of morons 1 and 2 so Ryou and I can get somewhere.  
  
Yes...if you're asking. I do have dirty things on my mind.  
  
I stuff the plushie into Marik's face.  
  
"Chew your food Marik." I laugh.  
  
Suddenly the dog has been taken from my grasp.  
  
Marik has it. He runs off with it.  
  
I chase after them and our hikaris follow us.  
  
Marik is in the bathroom and the plushie is in the toilet.  
  
"No!" I squeel.  
  
My puppy!  
  
He flushes it. Around and around my little baby goes.  
  
"Good bye mutt!" Marik waves at the plushie that just went down the drain.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Marik just flushed it down the toilet.  
  
I have to admit that it was quite funny, but Bakura doesn't seem to delighted that his best friend has become our new toilet plug.  
  
"You!" Bakura's eyes flare.  
  
You know I can almost swear that I see flames in those eyes.  
  
He tackles Marik and the fall into the bath tub.  
  
"Bakura, leave him be. We can always get you a real puppy." I just opened my mouth a little to wide.  
  
Open mouth insert foot.  
  
Bakura takes his hands away from Marik's neck and jumps infront of me.  
  
"I can get a real one?" He grabbed both of my hands and gripped them.  
  
Kill me. PLEASE!  
  
"Yes... and if this one goes any where near the toilet, Marik, I'll sick Bakura on you."  
  
Marik laughed.  
  
"I'm trembling in fear."  
  
Bakura shot him a glare and he shut up.  
  
"Can we get one today?" Bakura pleaded.  
  
The sooner the better.  
  
"You're not going in your pajamas." I laugh.  
  
Bakura drags me into our room and locks the door in case of blonds attacking.  
  
I take off my shirt and go for another in the closet.  
  
"Koi...would you mind wearing something of mine again?" Bakura makes puppy dog eyes at me.  
  
You know those eyes don't suit someone evil.  
  
"I suppose, but tell me why." I can only wonder.  
  
Bakura smirks.  
  
"Your ass looks better in leather."  
  
I blush deep red.  
  
He hands me some black leather pants and a black shirt.  
  
I put them on after having a make out scene with Bakura and we walk out.  
  
"Well you two took long enough. Malik, what do you suppose was going on in that room?" Marik was teasing them.  
  
"If you really must know we were kissing." I laugh.  
  
"Unlike some people." Bakura glared at the two kinky blonds.  
  
Malik and Marik looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Malik said innocently.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Bakura looks at me. "How many times have they tried to get you in bed."  
  
To make the situation funnier I count on my fingers. Marik grunts.  
  
"10 for Marik and 26 for Malik." Well it was the truth.  
  
They do like to try and seduce me.  
  
Well now it's time to pick out Bakura's new puppy. I'm going to bet it doesn't last a week.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Will Bakura get a puppy? Or something else? Hehe!  
  
Malik: Kitty!  
  
Marik: Bunny!  
  
Bakura: Bunny!  
  
Ryou: Great Marik pick something that multiplies faster...THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT.  
  
Bakura: *cowers at the fierceness in his hikari's voice*  
  
Ryou: BOW DOWN TO YOUR MASTER.  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Malik: *bow in front of Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *laughs evily*  
  
Bakura: And here I thought I was the yami.  
  
Thank you all for reading! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Love you all. Oh and please review. TTFN! TaTa For Now! 


	13. Straight as a Circle

I'm writing a second chapter today to make up for any day that I miss. I just happen to not have any homework tonight.  
  
Malik: Where'd Moukin go?  
  
Ryou: It's hide and go seek remember. You have to go find her.  
  
Bakura: Well go.  
  
Malik: But I don't know where she is!  
  
Marik: *slaps Malik upside the head*  
  
Malik: Ah what was that for? *rubs head*  
  
Marik: For bein and idiot!  
  
Malik: Ok!  
  
Ryou: We can't find Moukin at the moment so please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!  
  
Moukin: I'm right here moron. I don't own Yu Gi Oh or anything else mentioned in this story. Except for the story that is. I do own that. Only because my name is on it.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Find out what it means or else. Na just kidding. But you might want to find out. When I was introduced to yaoi I went kinda psyco. I even realized that the words on the gym floor spelled my favorite couple and they shared a letter. 'Yellow Jackets.' You can spell Seto/Joey with it. Haha cool huh? They share an 'o' I think.  
  
Swearing and sexual content  
  
Chapter 13: Straight as a Circle  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I get a puppy today! I'm almost glad that Poopsey went down the hole.  
  
You know I've always wondered where the toilet hole goes. Ryou never explained it to me.  
  
We're in the car and we're driving to the pet shop.  
  
May be I can get away with getting a different kind of animal. Hehe.  
  
We pull up at the pet shop and all of us get down.  
  
*Marik's P.O.V.*  
  
Bunnies! Fluffly little bunnies!  
  
There's a brown one, and a white one, and a spotted one, and a black one and...  
  
It's you again.  
  
Where's the hidden camera? Why am I on TV!  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
This is the part that I dread the most, picking the animal.  
  
Know why I say animal and not dog?  
  
Well if I know Bakura as well as I think I do he'll try to go as far as he can petwise.  
  
"Look at the bunnies!" Well there goes Marik.  
  
It might take me a while to get him to stop petting those rabbits.  
  
"What do you want, Bakura?" I ask.  
  
"Can I get a snake?" He bats his eyes at me.  
  
Ok great a snake. I'm so thrilled...not.  
  
"Do you want that to get loose in the house and crawl into bed during a session?" I ask him.  
  
Bakura doesn't like when people or things interupt his fun.  
  
He shakes his head no.  
  
"How about a...oooo...a bug!" Wow a bug...  
  
And thats not just any bug...it's a cockroach.  
  
What kind of moron would want that as a pet?  
  
Bakura.  
  
"You know I don't like those things. I can't even touch them." I made a sour face. (I made Ryou not like cockroaches for my own sake. I get picked at, at school for killing myself because one is near me. Who can blame me though?)  
  
Bakura turned to his left and his eyes lit up.  
  
"I want that." He pointed to a small black kitten in the window.  
  
Ok now thats a pet. An adorable little kitten.  
  
What's the catch?  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Bakura grabbed the kitten and went up to the check out.  
  
I paid for it and went to get Marik while Malik helped Bakura get things for his new cat.  
  
"Marik...it's time to go home." I tapped Marik on the shoulder.  
  
"No, leave me here." He nuzzled the little white rabbit in his arms.  
  
"I'll do anything for you to listen to me." I mumbled and scratched my head.  
  
"Anything?" Marik put the rabbit down.  
  
Once again...  
  
Open mouth, insert foot.  
  
"Lets just go." I pull on his arm.  
  
He doesn't budge.  
  
"Make out with me right here and right now." He points to the ground.  
  
I groan and he pulls me into a kiss.  
  
Not a bad one if I may add, but I've decided to play...hard to get.  
  
What? Don't look at me like that. Not all hikaris are innocent. Just look at Malik.  
  
I'm still not sure who's the man in that relationship.  
  
Marik is begin for entrance into my mouth and I won't give it to him. Obviously he wasn't liking it...for I got a mouthful of his tongue in a matter of seconds.  
  
It was exactly passionate either. I almost felt like I was being raped by him.  
  
He finally let me go.  
  
"Ok lets go." He walks off.  
  
I count on my fingers.  
  
That makes 29 times this month that he's kissed me.  
  
Boy I'm about as straight as a circle.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yes! I am done with this chapter.  
  
So Bakura got a kitty. What will he name it?  
  
Bakura: I'm with stupid. *points at Marik*  
  
Marik: What does that mean?  
  
Malik: *whispers in Marik's ear* He says you're stupid.  
  
Marik: WHY YOU!  
  
Ryou: Think about the bunnies Marik.  
  
Marik: *sits down and sighs with a big smile on his face*  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please review for this chapter!  
  
Love ya all!  
  
TTFN! TaTa For Now! 


	14. Home Sweet Home

What would you do for a Klondike (don't own) bar?  
  
Voice: Would you run naked in the streets of New York?  
  
Malik: Thats Monday you moron...today is Tuesday. Thats run naked in the streets of Chicago day. *runs wildly in the streets of Chicago completely naked*  
  
Marik: I don't eat chocolate.  
  
*Awkward silence you hear the crickets chirping...DAMN IT YOU HEAR IT!*  
  
Ryou: Why not?  
  
Bakura: Are you insane...I couldn't live without it! *eats a piece of chocolate*  
  
Marik: It all goes to my thighs.  
  
*Bakura, Malik, Ryou, and Moukin hit the floor*  
  
Moukin: You must eat! *shoves a piece of Bakura's chocolate into Marik's mouth*  
  
Marik: You...'ll make...me...fat...*cries*  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh. Or anything else mentioned in this story. Except for the story. Thats hers...don't take it.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Ok look I'll tell you what it means since you've read 13 chapters already. It means...we interupt the current program you are watching now to bring you an important message...  
  
Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Swearing and Sexual situations.  
  
Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
I love my little kitty. What shall I name her?  
  
Yoru! It's Ryou mixed up...shhhh.  
  
Malik is helping me pick out kitty food and toys for my kitty...I love my kitty.  
  
"What are you gonna name it?" Malik asked as we checked out.  
  
"Yoru. Pretty isn't she?" Well thats the first and last time I'll use the word pretty.  
  
"Yoru...isn't that Ryou mix...." I covered Malik's mouth with my hand as Marik and Ryou approached us.  
  
Ryou was glaring at Marik for some reason.  
  
Damn you Marik. I have 2 thing that I will not allow you to touch. Yoru and Ryou...well one's not a thing...but he's still mine.  
  
Marik and Malik walk ahead to the car and I stop Ryou.  
  
"What did he do to you, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou shuffled his feet.  
  
"He wouldn't let go of the bunny so...I told him I'd to anything to make him come...and we made out right there..." My little hikari can never lie. I love him so much. "Please don't be mad at me, Bakura."  
  
My hikari pleaded like I would kill him or something.  
  
"Shhhh..." I place my finger over his lips gently. "We'll get Marik and Malik back really soon."  
  
Oh that reminds me...when will they leave?  
  
They might want to have fun in public, but I don't think Ryou would appriciate it.  
  
Marik and Malik honked the horn from inside the car.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Fhew...  
  
I'm glad he's not mad at me.  
  
We get into the car and I drive off.  
  
Marik is delighed by having the chance to play with Bakura's hair. Bakura never lets anyone touch it much less make their own crazy designs with it.  
  
Bakura is paying little to no attention to Marik's actions. The little kitten is keeping him preoccupied. (Can't spell sorry)  
  
I wonder if Marik and the kitten are working together. Ha ha what a foolish thought.  
  
Wait...Bakura never did tell me what he named the little thing.  
  
"Kura what did you name her?" I ask while I keep my attention on the road.  
  
"Yoru." Bakura holds the kitten to his chest.  
  
I've never seen Bakura act so gentle towards an animal.  
  
Wait...isn't Yoru, Ryou mixed up? What a coinsidence. (spell check)  
  
We drive up at the house.  
  
Marik and Malik run inside.  
  
I'm starting to wonder whether they'll leave or not.  
  
Well I'll start the countdown until Bakura screams at them.  
  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....  
  
"Damn it Marik!" Bakura shouts from inside the house.  
  
Ah...home sweet home.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
There you go. I'm still really sorry about the spelling errors. My Microsoft Word (don't own it) won't check my spelling and grammar anyways. I want to thank you all for the really great reviews. *blows kisses at the crowd* I love you all!  
  
And guess what?  
  
No flames yet!  
  
But really if you don't like the story tell me so I can fix it. Hell just curse me out.  
  
Thank you all for reading. Please review! TTFN. Ta Ta For Now!  
  
Marik: Your forgot about us!  
  
Moukin: *chases Marik with chocolate piece* No I didn't.  
  
Bakura: Hahahaha! *points at Marik and laughs*  
  
Malik: I want chocolate!  
  
Ryou: I will fight you all to the death for some!* pulls out light saber...or whatever it is*  
  
*Star Wars (don't own it) Theme music plays.*  
  
Da Da Dadada Da Da Dadada Da Da Da Da Da Da  
  
Ryou, Malik, and Bakura: *fight with light sabers*  
  
Marik: Help me! *runs from Moukin*  
  
Moukin: I'll be changing my screen name because of some parent problems...but the stories will all be the same! 


	15. Shower Games

I have been having a lot of problems with two dudes who are threatening to tell my mom what I've beem writing. So if you still want to remember who I am remember my story names.  
  
Marik: What does love feel like?  
  
Malik: *shrugs*  
  
Bakura: *mumbling* Expensive and kind of squishy.  
  
Ryou: *gets angry* WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?  
  
Marik and Malik: *laugh*  
  
Bakura: Well it's true. It is kinda squishy.  
  
Ryou: I'M NOT TALIKING ABOUT THE SQUISHY PART!  
  
Bakura: What else did I say?  
  
*Marik and Malik are on the floor laughing now*  
  
Ryou: Never mind.  
  
Moukin: ...  
  
Marik: Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh and anything else mentioned in this story. But she owns the story. Don't take it from her. Or hide it...she always finds it. *sticks tongue at Moukin*  
  
Warning: Yaoi! Don't like don't read.  
  
Swearing and a Lime...well, put it this way...somebody gets sucked.  
  
Chapter 15: Shower Games  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Bakura just go finished screaming at Marik and Malik.  
  
I just got in the house and I'm trying to break them up...I think Marik is threatening to flush the kitten if Bakura didn't shut up.  
  
"Will both of you get out of this house!?!?" Bakura screamed as the 2 blonds ran out.  
  
He ran to the door, shut, and locked it.  
  
Bakura slid down the door and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
I'm glad that they're gone too. Bakura didn't seem too happy that they were all over me like that.  
  
I'm almost tired of kissing...well may be not.  
  
"What should we do?" I cross my arms and think.  
  
Bakura gets up off of the floor, walks over to me, and puts his arms around me.  
  
"The real question is what shouldn't we do?"  
  
I giggle.  
  
"Someone's feeling dirty." I give him a light kiss on the lips and it turns into an all out make out session.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
My little koi is right...I do feel dirty.  
  
"Care to take a shower?" I ask after our kiss.  
  
He pokes me in my stomach.  
  
"Got to catch me first." He runs off.  
  
Little Hikari has to play hard to get...oh well it's my kind of game.  
  
"Where did my little hikari go?" I ask as if I didn't know.  
  
Come on Ryou. Couldn't you come up with something better?  
  
I mean we have a mind link for crying out loud.  
  
He's in the bathroom...in the shower I think. I don't want to get him just yet.  
  
"Oh well, koi." I walk into the bathroom...yep he's in there. "I guess I'll take a shower all by myself."  
  
I say it rather loudly so he can hear it.  
  
I undress and hear him moving around in the shower.  
  
"Boo!" I open the shower curtain to see him standing there completely naked.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
I pull him to me and turn on the shower.  
  
Water trickled in beads down his beautiful pale skin.  
  
"Wait Bakura where is Yoru?" He asks.  
  
"We'll find him later." I smirk and start to kiss him.  
  
Kissing leads to groping, done by me thank you.  
  
And I eventually find my way downward.  
  
His hands buried into my hair.  
  
I flick my tongue over his the tip of his member.  
  
He moans.  
  
"More..." He flipped his head backwards.  
  
I put my mouth over it and gently suck.  
  
I suck harder and swallow eventually.  
  
He releases into my mouth.  
  
Damn that tastle should be forbidden...  
  
...Or illegal, as Ryou calls it. Stupid government.  
  
I stop and Ryou growls because he misses the heat on his member.  
  
We wash...and if you think we washed ourselves you're sadly mistaken... we washed each other...:)  
  
Well...after our shower fun we dried, dressed into pj's, and sat on the couch.  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
I still cannot believe Bakura gave me a blow job.  
  
Now I'm not complaining, but I didn't expect him to do that.  
  
However...hell...the Soaps are on!  
  
"Bakura, koi, can I watch..." I didn't have time to finish.  
  
"No...please don't say the Soaps." Bakura groans.  
  
I nuzzle into his bare chest.  
  
"Please?"  
  
He smirks.  
  
"I've got a better idea."  
  
Uh oh. We're going to start snogging again.  
  
He kisses me passionatly...it was dry for the first 10 seconds...but I let Bakura in.  
  
He falls on top of me.  
  
We're still kissing.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Haha. Evil cliffhanger. Sorry about that though. I wonder...will Bakura and Ryou ever get to have sex?  
  
Ryou: Am I really expensive, Kura?  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* Sometimes.  
  
Ryou: I don't want to fight.  
  
Bakura and Ryou: *hug*  
  
Marik: *sticks finger down throat* That's worse that Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake.  
  
Malik: Who's that?  
  
Marik: *shrugs* I don't know I just heard their names on TV.  
  
Thank you all for reading and for the nice reviews. Please review. TTFN. Ta Ta For Now! 


	16. Ending of the Begining

I'm really aggrivated now. I just tried to put a model car together...without GLUE! Yes...I didn't bother to read the box and see that you needed it. I just struggled to keep the pieces. See thats the genius of the author.  
  
Marik: She's a moron.  
  
Malik: *bats eyes at Moukin* I still love her.  
  
Bakura: She tried to put a model together without glue...  
  
Ryou: Exactly. Why do you still love her?  
  
Malik: Because I did it too.  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Ryou: *anime fall*  
  
Malik: Moukin doesn't own Yu Gi Oh...and that makes me sad. Nor does she own anything else mentioned in this story...that makes me sadder. But she does own the story...and that makes me happy.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. And don't skip chapters...IT'S NOT RIGHT! LoL!  
  
Chapter 16: Ending of the Begining  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Ryou's P.O.V.*  
  
Ok so no Soaps today...yawn.  
  
Bakura wants to watch a gore movie now...I think it's called Ghost Ship *don't own*.  
  
I really do hate scary movies.  
  
I keep expecting Marik or Malik to run in here and jump on us. Thats probably because they're always here.  
  
I lean on Bakura's shoulder and fall asleep.  
  
*Bakura's P.O.V.*  
  
Well there goes Ryou. Asleep already.  
  
This movie isn't too good.  
  
The blood is all...fake.  
  
Ryou says that they can't have real blood in a movie because it's not humane. But what's so inhumane about blood.  
  
Aww...he's so cute when he sleeps. There I go again, using the word cute.  
  
I truly have gone soft.  
  
Time for waky waky.  
  
I reach down and untie his pj pants.  
  
No movement.  
  
Perfect. The element of surprise.  
  
I reach down in his pants and stroke his member through his boxers.  
  
He jumps up.  
  
"Kura...I was sleeping! What are you doing?" Ryou hollers.  
  
"You can't go to sleep. The shower was only the begining." I smirked.  
  
His finger runs down my chest.  
  
My hand is still in his pants. I quickly slip them off.  
  
"Lets go upstairs." I whisper in his ear and tug him upstairs by his boxers.  
  
As soon as we are in the room Ryou jumps on me and I fall back onto the bed.  
  
Thats surprising. I pictured Ryou being very submissive.  
  
Oh well...more fun.  
  
He straddles me down and kisses me feverishly.  
  
My tongue gently slides past his parted lips and I explore his mouth.  
  
We pull apart only for me to flip over so that I am on top.  
  
"Did you really think you were staying up there long?" I smirk and kiss him.  
  
His hands fall to my waist and slide off my pj pants.  
  
"No...I just wanted to get a head start."  
  
I laugh and kiss his neck. My gentle kisses move to his throat and down to his chest.  
  
I take one of his light pink nubs into my mouth and suckle on it, causing to him to let out a small moan.  
  
I like the sound of that. I move back up to his and we kiss passionatly again.  
  
My hands move down to his boxers and I pull them off, throwing them somewhere in the room.  
  
I kiss down to his stomach and flick my tongue in and out of his naval, which causes his to let out and odd sounding noise.  
  
I need to make a mental note of that. Ps to me: Ryou makes a hot noise when you flick your tongue in his naval.  
  
I move down to his member and stroke it.  
  
He makes a sound that sounds like he's hungry.  
  
I suck gently on the tip and he arches up, causing it to be put all the way into my mouth.  
  
My gag reflex activates, but I hold it back.  
  
I move in and upward, downward motion white sucking, occasionally dragging my teeth across the sensitve flesh.  
  
I pull my boxers off and lift my head from his hardened erection.  
  
"Do you really want to do this, koi? I don't want to rush you into anything."  
  
Yes...I want this more than anything, but I don't want to scare Ryou. He's the only thing that really matters in my life.  
  
"Do it Kura...just take me..." He whimpers.  
  
Good enough answer for me.  
  
I move away from him to grab a bottle of lotion and he whimpers.  
  
Probably because of the absence of my body's heat.  
  
I put the lotion onto my finger and slide it into his entrance. He makes a slight discomforted noise.  
  
I slide a second lubricated finger in.  
  
"Gods Ryou...so tight." Well he is.  
  
The pain doesn't seem to bother him that much.  
  
I slide a third finger in and tears roll down his face.  
  
"Bakura...please just take me...I can't wait any longer!" He moans.  
  
I kiss him lightly and place my erection near his entrance.  
  
I push it in and he cries out.  
  
"Kura!"  
  
I want to hear him scream again.  
  
I pull out and thrust in again. This time harder.  
  
He screams.  
  
"More! Harder!"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, koi." I push as hard as I possible can.  
  
I continue this way. The more Ryou screams, the more I thrust.  
  
We both reach our climax and I release my seed into him.  
  
I fall on top of him, completely tired out.  
  
Beads of sweat fall off of us.  
  
He kisses me while still panting.  
  
"I love you so much, Hikari." I move off of him and he gets on top of me, resting his head on my chest.  
  
"I love you too, Yami."  
  
The best thing is life it to love and be loved in return.  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Oh please did you really think I would end the whole Viewpoint of Yami and Hikari right there? Not likely. This is just the end of the Bakura/Ryou story. I still have Marik/Malik and Yami/Yugi to do. It will be named Viewpoint of Yami and Hikari, just 2 and 3.  
  
Marik: Will we still be in the skits? *cries*  
  
Moukin: Duh! I'll just add more characters.  
  
Ryou: YAY!  
  
Bakura: Turkey for me and turkey for you...I like to eat turkey in a big brown shoe!  
  
Ryou, Marik, and Malik: *sweat drops*  
  
Thank you all for reading! Love you all! Thank you sooooo much for reading. Please review and tell your friends to read! TTFN! TaTa For Now! 


	17. AN: Sorry

Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm coming up with a new story now.

My mom took my internet away, that's why I haven't been writing.

Sorry,

Moukin!


End file.
